naukafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Обзор экономики водородных технологий
Источник: http://citeseer.ist.psu.edu/viewdoc/summary?doi=10.1.1.173.6360 'Survey of the Economics of Hydrogen Technologies' September 1999 • NREL/TP-570-27079 C.E.G. Padró and V. Putsche National Renewable Energy Laboratory 1617 Cole Boulevard Golden, Colorado 80401-3393 NREL is a U.S. Department of Energy Laboratory Operated by Midwest Research Institute Battelle Bechtel Contract No. DE-AC36-98-GO10337 NOTICE This report was prepared as an account of work sponsored by an agency of the United States government. Neither the United States government nor any agency thereof, nor any of their employees, makes any warranty, express or implied, or assumes any legal liability or responsibility for the accuracy, completeness, or usefulness of any information, apparatus, product, or process disclosed, or represents that its use would not infringe privately owned rights. Reference herein to any specific commercial product, process, or service by trade name, trademark, manufacturer, or otherwise does not necessarily constitute or imply its endorsement, recommendation, or favoring by the United States government or any agency thereof. The views and opinions of authors expressed herein do not necessarily state or reflect those of the United States government or any agency thereof. ИЗВЕЩЕНИЕ Этот доклад был подготовлен как отчет о работе при поддержке агентства правительства США. Ни правительство США, ни какое-либоего агентство, ни какой-либо из их сотрудников, не делает каких-либо гарантий, явных или подразумеваемых, и не несут никакой юридической ответственности или ответственности за точность, полноту или полезность любой информации, аппаратов, продукта или раскрытого процесса, и представляет что их использование не будет нарушать прав частных лиц. Ссылка здесь на какой-либо конкретный коммерческий продукт, процесс или услугу с фирменным наименованием, товарный знак,производителя, или иным образом, не обязательно выражает или подразумевает его одобрение, рекомендацииправительством США или любым его органом.Мнения и взгляды авторов, выраженные здесь, не обязательно государственные или отражают мнения правительства Соединенных Штатов или какого-либо его органа. *Available to DOE and DOE contractors from: *Office of Scientific and Technical Information (OSTI) *P.O. Box 62 *Oak Ridge, TN 37831 *Prices available by calling 423-576-8401 *Available to the public from: *National Technical Information Service (NTIS) *U.S. Department of Commerce *5285 Port Royal Road *Springfield, VA 22161 *703-605-6000 or 800-553-6847 *or *DOE Information Bridge *http://www.doe.gov/bridge/home.html Printed on paper containing at least 50% wastepaper, including 20% postconsumer waste Introduction A survey of the economics of hydrogen production, storage, transport, and end-use technologies has been completed. More than 100 publications concerning the economics of current and near-term hydrogen technologies were surveyed. Technologies more than 20 years from commercialization were not considered введение Обзор экономики производства водорода, хранения, транспортировки и конечного использования технологий был завершен. Более 100 публикаций по экономике текущих и ближайших по технологии водорода были изучены. Технологии уже более 20 лет от коммерциализации не рассматривались. Файл:Безымянный.jpg Where possible, the results of the studies have been standardized using the methodology described in Appendix A. If standardization was not possible, the literature values were used to provide rough checks against the detailed estimates. This report briefly describes each technology, summarizes the status, and presents the results of the survey and standardization analysis Где это возможно, результаты исследования были стандартизированы использованием методологии, описанной в Приложении A. Если стандартизациябыла не возможна, литературные значения были использованы для обеспечения грубой проверки дляподробной оценки. Настоящий доклад кратко описывает каждую технологию, резюмирует статус, и представляет результаты обследования и анализ стандартизации In this report, capital costs are shown as the specific total capital investment (TCI) in $/GJ. Specific TCI is a measure of the capital cost of a facility for each unit of hydrogen produced, processed, or stored. For hydrogen production technologies, this value is the TCI divided by the annual hydrogen production capacity. For hydrogen storage technologies, the specific TCI is the TCI divided by the annual throughput. Another important convention of the report is the energy convention. Unless otherwise specified, all energy units (e.g., GJ) are reported on a lower heating value (LHV) basis. В этом докладе, капитальные затраты отображаются в виде конкретных общего объема капитальных вложений (TCI) в $ / ГДж. Конкретные TCI является мерой капитальных затрат на объект для каждой единицы водорода произведённой, переработанной, или хранимой. для технологии производства водорода, это значение TCI, деленное на ежегодное производство водорода мощности. Для технологий хранения водорода, является конкретным TCI TCI, деленное на ежегодную пропускную способность. Еще одна важная конвенция отчета это конвенция энергии . Если иное не указано, все энергетические единицы (например, ГДж), сообщаются на основе низшей теплоты сгорания (НТС) . Hydrogen Production Technologie Hydrogen may be produced from a variety of feedstocks (e.g., natural gas, biomass, water) using several technologies (e.g., reforming, gasification, electrolysis). For this analysis, commercial and nearcommercial technologies, including steam methane reforming (SMR), coal gasification, noncatalytic partial oxidation, biomass gasification and pyrolysis, electrolysis, and concentrated solar energy, will be discussed. Водород может быть получен из различного сырья (например, природного газа, биомассы, воды) с помощью нескольких технологий (например, реформирование, газификация, электролиз). Для этого анализа, коммерческих и околокоммерческих технологий, в том числе пара метана реформирования (SMR), газификации угля, некаталитического парциального окисления, газификация и пиролиз биомассы, электролиз, и концентрированной солнечной энергии, будет обсуждаться. 'Steam Methane Reforming'Steam methane reforming is the most common and least expensive method of producing hydrogen; almost 48% of the world’s hydrogen is produced from SMR (Gaudernack 1998). SMR can also be applied to other hydrocarbons such as ethane and naphtha. Heavier feedstocks, however, cannot be used because they may contain impurities and the feed to the reformer must be a vapor (Leiby 1994). Other processes such as partial oxidation (POX) are more efficient with higher hydrocarbons Паровое реформирование метана Паровой риформинг метана является наиболее распространенным и наименее дорогим способом получения водорода; почти 48% водорода в мире производится из SMR (Gaudernack 1998). SMR может быть также применён и к другим углеводородам, таким как этан и нафты. Тяжелее сырья,однако, не может быть использовано потому что они могут содержать примеси и сырьём для реформатора должен быть пар (Leiby 1994). Другие процессы, такие как частичное окисление (POX) являются более эффективными с высшими углеводородами Steam methane reforming is a well-developed, fully commercialized process. Potential areas for technical improvements include the use of prereformers and medium temperature shift reactors (Leiby 1994). The literature was surveyed regarding the economics of SMR and four detailed estimates were obtained (Leiby 1994; Kirk-Othmer 1991; Foster-Wheeler 1996; Blok et al. 1997). The standard methodology (Appendix A) was applied to the data and the results of the analysis are summarized in Table 2. Паровой риформинг метана является хорошо развитым, полностью коммерциализированным процессом. Потенциальные области технического усовершенствования включают в себя использование пререформеров и реакторов сдвига среднейтемпературы (Leiby 1994). Литература была обследована в отношении экономики SMR и были получены четыре подробные оценки(Leiby 1994 года; Кирк-Othmer 1991; Foster-Wheeler, 1996;. Блока и др.1997).Стандартная методология (Приложение А) была применена к данным и результаты анализа представлены в таблице 2.